


【冢不二】安慰与情话

by tangzone



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:08:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26597323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tangzone/pseuds/tangzone
Relationships: Fuji Shuusuke/Tezuka Kunimitsu
Kudos: 2





	【冢不二】安慰与情话

高挑健壮的运动员身材在熙攘的人群格外明显，不二看见了穿着黑色衬衫的男人站在街角的电线杆旁边。在那场日德半决赛后，他们已经有几个月没有见面了，手塚看着没有太大的变化，不二朝久违的恋人露出一个得体的微笑。  
不二总是微笑着的。  
意外就在这一瞬间发生，电线杆旁的金属架被不知哪里突然闯出来的熊孩子撞倒，砸向了手塚的肩膀，不二蓦然变了表情向那个方向冲过去。  
“手塚你没事吧！”跨过倒在地上的金属架，不二喘着气抓住了手塚的胳膊，他试图扒开手塚的衣服查看状况。  
“我没事。”  
手塚也有些惊讶，方才的金属架砸的方向不只是他的肩膀，还有他的头顶，所幸良好的运动神经让他成功躲开了危险。手塚握住不二放在他锁骨旁的手将不二带到安全的地方，而后低头看向数月未见的男友。  
出乎他的意料，不二的微笑消失了，少年眼底是薄薄的一层泪水。手塚不知道该说些什么来安慰此时有些脆弱的恋人，他干巴巴道：“不二，好久不见，我很想你。”  
“好久不见，我也很想你。”不二努力扬起温柔的微笑，他望向手塚的眼睛里闪烁着明亮的光芒。  
手塚叹了口气，他将惊魂未定的不二拥入怀中，大手轻轻抚摸着少年柔软的后颈肉：“我没事，真的。”不二闷闷的声音在手塚的锁骨旁发出：“我只是有点担心。”  
为了缓解这几个月久未见面初见却出事的严肃气氛，手塚主动挑起来话题：“不如猜猜刚才那一瞬间我在想什么？”不二捏着手塚的指头没有回应，手塚故意用偶像剧里的台词来逗不二笑：“我在想，我受伤了可能还好，我的小傻瓜又要哭鼻子了。”  
哭鼻子的小傻瓜果然笑了，不二握着手塚的手指轻轻摇动，他仰头看着手塚：“那你猜猜那一瞬间我在想什么？”  
“你一定在想还有很多话想告诉我，”手塚眼底凝着温柔的神色，他低头轻轻吻了不二的眼睛，“而我也知道你想说什么。”  
不二将食指放在手塚唇边阻止他将说出口的话，带着狡黠的笑意故意提问道：“我想说的是不是手塚如果受伤了我就放弃网球了？”  
手塚摇头。  
“如果手塚受伤了，我就吃一百个芥末冰淇淋！”  
手塚继续摇头。  
“如果手塚受伤了，我会很难过的。”  
手塚眼镜后眼睛里浮现了一抹愧疚。  
“我不希望手塚受伤，希望我的手塚能够平平安安。”不二认真地看着他。  
手塚吻了吻不二的手指。  
少年的耳朵悄悄染上了红晕，跟天边晚霞的颜色融合在一起，黄昏的光晕仿佛静止在这个属于两人的角落里。  
“还有，”手塚听见温柔的风送来少年低吟的情话，“我爱你。”


End file.
